


Winter

by SleepyRena



Series: Seasons of Tragedy [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRena/pseuds/SleepyRena
Summary: Asami had kicked out Akihito. Why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am sorry if it sucks, the inspiration just got me. I couldn't figure out how to corner Asami.

The Prime Minister Iwase was a man in his mid-60s, his eyes were but a single line on his wrinkled face. He had an island of gray hair sitting on top of his head, his voice was strong and confident even in his old age. He stood with his head held high, he never falters even when asked the toughest of questions which could show his incompetence and he was loved by the people of Japan. However, every man has his flaw and the prime minister is no exception, it is just how God created us. Just like the first of man, Adam and Eve, tempted by the Devil to commit sin. 

 

Before the prime minster rose to power, he was powerless political figure. He came from an average family, he had no connections nor a single cent to spare, he could only depend on his persuasive speech and wit to get by. He was unnoticed by the people, always standing in the shadows of others. Luckily for him, the days of standing behind the shadows came to an end, and it was all thanks to me, Asami Ryuichi. 

 

I had to admit I always had a good eye for people. Iwase was capable but he too was a coward, like many others who cowered before me. I remembered our first meeting, it was in a ryotei, and the man couldn’t even take a single bite from his plate. If he rose to office, it would be as easy as lifting a finger to manipulate him into my advantage. With me supporting him behind the scenes, eliminating his rivals one by one from the chess board, a pawn had rose to the ranks of a king. A king who was at my mercy, a king who had a noose tied around his neck.

 

I found myself sitting with the king in the very ryotei we had our first meeting. The man hadn’t change a single bit. “Asami-san, it’s a great honour of mine to be having this luncheon with you,” he said with his signature warm grandfather like smile on his face. The smile that bought the heart of millions. “The pleasure is mine,” I answered, after all he is the prime minister and I haven’t forgotten my manners. I hated small talk but the prime minister was able to keep it going for about 15 minutes and it irked me a lot. If the person sitting across the wooden table wasn’t the prime minister, I would have taken out my gun, plant it between his eyes and requested him to get straight to business. All these small talk are pointless, it’s not like talking about the weather will make me think your life is worth saving. 

 

“Asami-san, I have a proposition for you,” he finally started. 

“Interesting, and what may that be?” 

“Asami-san you’re in your 30s and still single. Rumours will start to materialise out of nothing, Japan is still a very traditional. My daughter is at the ripe age for marriage, I’m sure she will bear you many beautiful children. The marriage can also strengthen our alliance,” 

“Prime Minister, I’m sorry but like many other I will have to reject. I am not interested in marriage,” I rolled my eyes mentally. How foolish can the man be?   
Marriage? Preposterous. The only person I will marry is Akihito, it is either him or no one else. 

“That is a disappointment indeed but I’m sure we can work this out,” he said lifting his eyes to meet mine. 

“I am aware of your, how do I put this, lover? Slut? Bed-warmer? Pet? A young one and a pretty one inde-“ 

“Do not lay a single finger on Akihito or I’ll drag you down from the throne I let you sit on. Don’t forget without me you’re nothing,” I interrupted. Warning was dripping for each word that came out from my mouth. 

“Oh but I’m sure you can’t decline this offer Asami. I am aware I can’t touch Takaba so I’ll destroy him from the inside. You can keep him safe but how about his friends, Kou and Takato? His parents who peacefully resides in Fukuoka? His colleagues from work, Mitarai? It would kill him to know that anyone who comes in contact with him will suffer. Can he live with that guilt? You and I know clearly he can’t. I have studied his personality so it is futile to deny,” 

“Prime minister you must be getting senile, you must have underestimated the power of Sion. I can perfectly protect those close to Akihito,” I chuckled. The false king has gathered his courage to break that noose but he'll only kill himself in the process of it. I gave him everything he has today, his power, his family, his title and I can perfectly strip him bare of it. 

“Can you?” he grinned and began to sip his green tea.

Kirishima’s phone rang on cue. He always silenced his phone during important meetings. The fact that it was ringing only meant two things, Takaba or Sion. I let out a sigh of relief to find out it was the latter. The spy we planted in Touhou group was killed, his last message was that they were planning to spark a full out underworld war. If I want to protect Sion, I’ll need every man I have but then it would mean that Iwase can attack Akihito’s closest relations. 

 

“Touhou group isn’t a force to be underestimated, a wrong move and there could be collateral damage, your reign over Japan could come to an end. I can solve that problem for you, Touhou group is under my command. You can choose to fight Touhou and lock Akihito up in your impregnable fortress of Sion during the battle, controlling all news that can reach his pretty ears but you and I know that kind of captivity can either kill him or force him to escape from you,” 

 

I weighed the options laid before me, eliminate Touhou and give a window of opportunity to Iwase to destroy Akihito or marry his daughter and protect Sion and Akhito. I guess no one can believe that the great Asami Ryuichi was finally cornered. 

 

“I am a very compassionate man, I will hold Touhou’s attack for 24 hours while you make your choice. If you do accept my offer, Sion and your precious Takaba can be protected. I’m sure that slut can live without you, he’ll just look for another person to spread his legs.” 

 

I got up and left the ryotei, anger seeping out from every cell of my body. I returned to Sion to strategise my next move with Kirishima and Suoh but all roads lead to destruction of either Sion or Akihito. I can’t lose both of them. Akihito is my lambent light in the darkness of my world. Sion is my world, it is my blood and sweat, it is my child. The only way to keep both was clear. 

 

I returned home to see my Akihito cooking dinner for me. My beautiful Akihito, I’m so sorry, what I am going to do will hurt you badly I know but I’d rather have you heartbroken than soulless. At least you can recover from the heart break but I know you can’t live with the guilt that you killed everyone precious to you.   
“Welcome home,” he said as I circled my arms around his waist. I nibbled the tip of his ears while he asked me whether I was hungry. “You’re my dinner,” I said as I took those soft lips with mine. His face began to flush with arousal, I carried him bridal style to the bedroom for the last time before the storm arrives, a storm that will definitely destroy everything in its wake. I’m sorry Akihito, I’ll set this right, wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I know there's probably a way out of the trap I set or there's a better way to corner Asami but I couldn't think of any. And I will leave the story at this, I wont be writing another chapter where Asami kicks Iwase's ass and they get back together. I feel that this should be the end of the series.


End file.
